You Just Can't Keep a Good Guy Down
by Browlax
Summary: Events from Child's Play 3.


"_You just can't keep a Good Guy down." -Chucky, Child's Play 3_

The events that happened eight years ago popped into Andy Barclay's mind, who served in Kent Military school at the age of sixteen. He remembered how the notorious killer doll, Chucky, haunted his young childhood. He suffered from things he shouldn't have at a very small age; misunderstanding, blood, corpses, & most frightening, evil. The teenager missed his mother dearly. She was always there for him when trouble was around, & it would always be a dear memory locked in his heart.

After brutally murdering the poor Mr. Sullivan, Chucky walked over his corpse, his small, red Good Guy sneakers making the sounds of footsteps. He harshly slammed his little tush on the chair in front of a computer monitor, scanning through computer records to relocate Andy, his blue eyes glued to the bright screen. "You're my only ticket outta here, Andy," the red-haired doll said to himself. "I gotta get out of this d*** body."

Stopping his doll fingers from typing, Chucky eyed the computer screen, making a expression. "Where are ya', ya' little s***?" His expression was demonic, but unexpectedly laughable, his teeth clenched together, nose wrinkled, like a pig, wide eyed.

(Scene where young Tyler meets the murderous doll Chucky.)

Unwrapping a large package, which was for Andy, young Tyler's dark brown eyes widened at the sight of a Good Guy doll in it's yellow box, harmless-looking, but with a human look included. "A Good Guy.", the child grinned. This doll really fascinated him, but his opinions changed seconds later. Unexpectedly, the small doll busted through the box, ripping the plastic that sealed the box, the scared Tyler scooting back.

"Who the **** are YOU?", the rude doll taunted.

"I thought you Good Guy dolls only said three sentences.", the childish voice said.

"I'm new & improved.", the doll lied.

Tyler was shocked. He has never met a doll like this ever in his entire life.

"I never saw a doll like you before."

"Fun's over. Where the h***'s Andy?"

"Andy?" He wondered.

"Can't you read? He was supposed to get this package. Tampering with the mail is a federal offense.", Chucky taunted.

"Is he your best friend?"

"More than that. He's a new lease on life.", he answered, a thought coming to him.

"Wait a minute. I got a new body...& I ain't told anyone about my little secret yet. So uh, what's your name, kid?", Chucky continued, a mischievous smile on his face while he talked.

"Tyler," he grinned, "what's yours?"

"Chucky, but my real name is...Charles Lee Ray."

(Ending, aka Chucky's death.)

Frightened, Tyler tried to escape from the angry Chucky, who had a gun in his hand, trying to stalk his target. He landed onto an object, his foot caught into a section, or a hole. Next to him, Chucky popped out, like a Jack-in-the-box toy, scaring him even more than how much he was.

"Help! Help! Help!", he shouted multiple times. Chucky crawled up behind him, Tyler turning around to see a very demonic grin across his doll face. Suddenly, an obstacle of the haunted house besides the carnival's sharp scythe sliced a half of Chucky's face, narrow drips of crimson liquid covering it. "NOOOOOOOO!", the gruesome-looking doll yelled.

While Chucky was distracted, Tyler pulled his foot out of the hole, allowing him to escape. He climbed onto another obstacle, jumping back down of it on it's opposite side. "Tyler!", Andy yelled. "Barclay!", he yelled back in response. "Tyler, watch out!", the teenager warned him, causing him to dodge down.

Andy climbed on the ride, trying to reach for Tyler. A cart coming his direction, he grabbed onto the handles underneath, watching the cart zoom above him. He went another direction.

Climbing, Chucky reached for a top of an edge, the gun remaining in his hand, finding Tyler lying down. "This is it, kid. End of the line." He began his voodoo chant that saved him on the night he was shot down. "Ade Due Damballa..." The chant continued as Andy climbed for the very top.

Unfortunately, he fell down, still giving all of his might to preserve Tyler. He could hear Chucky's husky voice call out the chant. He made it just in time, taking a loud shot of the pistol gun he held in his hand. Nothing happened, he still heard the husky voice calling out the chant.

Again, Andy took another loud shot, blowing off the focused doll's arm. Still, he continued with the same chant. A third shot boomed into Chucky's chest, falling back.

"Are you okay?", the caring teenage boy asked Tyler. "Yeah.", he replied.

Andy lifted the young man up, looking at him in the eyes. "C'mon, we gotta get out of he-"

He was cut off as Chucky unexpectedly jumped on his back, the scene was getting real. Tyler almost fell down, but luckily, a medium-sized hand grabbed his child hand. "Tyler!", he shouted, trying to pull him up. Reaching into his pocket, Tyler pulled out a sharp instrument, trying to hand it to his hero. "Take it! Take it!", he frantically shouted.

Andy finally grabbed it, ignoring the fact Chucky was on his back, cutting his tiny hand off. The angered doll suddenly fell down by yards with one limb missing, along with a hand. He screamed on the way down, flashing bright lights making his eye color softer. The large fan below him spun quickly. He fell into the dangerous fan, his doll body ripping into shreds, his crimson blood splattering everywhere.

It was Chucky's end...or was it?


End file.
